Moved On
by Mikay-Sakura-Yumi
Summary: Hello! Here's another one-shot! I never watched or read anything about Nagisa finding out Hanon is a mermaid. So I made a fic. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R...


Hello There! Here's a one-shot dedicated to my BFFL's and all the HanonxNagisa fans out there. I never remembered anything saying that Nagisa found out Hanon is a mermaid princess. And I just love this pairing! And the idea popped in my head. So, anyways. Just read it! And you can make a request for a story cause I'm just Oh so bored. PM me!

Disclaimer: I do not own MMPPP or MMPPP Pure. Sad enough.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

[Hanon's POV]

Another day at school, and man am I tired. But I still have to practice the piece Mitsuki-sensei gave! When he comes back, I'll show him what a woman I am and how much my love is for him. Kya! And tomorrow's Valentine's day. I don't even have a Valentine since he isn't here and no way am I going for-

"Hanon! Hey, Hanon, wait up!" Well speak of the devil!

"Ugh, Nagisa, what do you want again?" I asked, not forgetting to show irritation.

"Well, um, W-would you like to go on a date with me? Tomorrow 'is' Valentine's day…" he asked. Of course I would decline! There's just no way I'll go with someone lower of my age! But, Mitsuki-sensei…

"Hanon would love to! Pick her up after lunch, she's all yours," I heard my friend, Lucia squeaked.

"Now wait a min-"

"Well, okay then! See you tomorrow Hanon-san," Nagisa said and trotted off.

"Lucia, what did you say? I never planned on agreeing!" I bursted before stomping to Pearl Piari.

"Hey, you should've agreed! It was obvious he was desperate for you, what more could a girl want?" she argued. Stubborn.

"I have to say Hanon, I agree with Lucia," Rina said. Stubborn.

"You… You just don't' get it," I said with force, but then my voice soften. "I know, I just know that I still have feelings for Tarou-chan."

"Hanon…" They sighed.

"Well, here. Give him this one chance. If it doesn't work out or not, we'll see. Just give him a chance," Lucia urged. Well, he has been pretty persistent. And I have to admit, I've been feeling a bit sympathetic.

"Alright," I agreed. I feel sore, it wasn't like me to just give up. "Guys, I'll just stop by the beach." I didn't wait for them to reply, I just ran off. No, I didn't let the tears fall, I, I would be so immature then! Then what would Tarou-chan think? I won't risk that. As soon as my legs were touch by the waters, They merged into a tail.

"Nagisa, eh?" I thought sympathetically. I floated on the water just looking at the sunset. I closed my eyes and let my tail swish from side to side, The memories coming fondly. Then a thought suddenly came to me. "_Tarou-chan never did accept my feelings, didn't he?_"

A sad smile crept on my face as the realization hit me. Tears streaming down my face as they dropped in the ocean. I propped myself on a rock and began singing my song, but with a sadder tone. Singing is the only thing making me calm.

**Sore wa Ever Blue, kagayaku…**

**Daisuki na ano umi yo…**

**Mirai wo, mamoru, chikara wo ima atsumete…**

**Aisubeki hito gaite…Aisubeki basho ga aru…**

**Kirameku, AOSA, Pyua na kimochi no mama de…**

**Mamorutame ni…**

Huh? I heard a gasp. Okay, maybe I wasn't that careful. And maybe, just maybe, someone may have seen me. Eh, Nagisa!

"A mermaid!" he said in a daze. Sh*t! Then he snapped. "Oh, please don't stop singing. You have a very good voice, Like my Hanon…" I am not his! But maybe… This could work.

"Hanon?" I said cluelessly. This guy must be denser, denser than Kaito-kun!

"Now that I think about it, you kinda look like her," he said, sweat dropping a bit. That's cause were the same person, idiot. "She's nice, pretty, spicy." He thought I was… Nice? Well that's new. Me being spicy is normal. "She has the most beautiful eyes I ever seen…" Yeah, righ- wait. Now that made me blush a pink. He sighed. "She always seems to hate me, and ignore me, and reject me. But I won't be giving up on her, no way!" he said determinedly.

"Nagisa…" I said softly. I almost cried, for him. I don't even know if I could love him back…

"Hanon, I will let you confess to him. I know you are having a hard time, but Mitsuki Tarou isn't the one for you… He is. And I can feel a bond of true love happen between you and him…" I can hear Aqua Regina's voice telling me in my head. I began to singing Legend of Mermaid.

(I won't type the lyrics anymore, to avoid you scrolling down and stuff. Keep reading)

"Nagisa Shirai. I'm Hosho Hanon, the Aquamarine Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the holder of the Aquamarine Pearl." At first, I saw shock in that face. I know it wasn't an easy thing to process. After about 5-10 minutes, he spoke up.

"Hanon? It is you!" he said, I can see the joy in that face. He went to me, not minding if his clothes were wet, and hugged me. Yes, my heart melted and it had a new spot, for him and only him. I hugged him back.

"Hanon-sama, whether you are a mermaid or not, I love you," He told me. I can see love and honest his voice and eyes. And I can see what's going through his thoughts, pleading that I love him back. My response shocked me as well.

"Nagisa, even though you're just a human boy, I love you too…" I said happily.

"W-what about Mitsuki-sensei?" he stuttered afraid.

"You made me move on…" I honestly answered. We looked up at the moon, and saw a shooting star… "What did you wish for?" I asked.

"What could I wish for, you are all I need," he said. I blushed. "What about you?"

"That I move on to someone else, but it just came true," I said snuggling up to him. "So true." We continued the moment. In silence.

"Hanon."

"Hm?"

"I was suppose to give this to you tomorrow, but I guess it won't do harm if I give it today," he said as he took my hand and put on a ring on my ring finger. I saw it had a small blue diamond with yellow outlining. On the yellow ring, I saw the abbreviation 'ILY'.

"Nagisa, thank you-" he caught me off guard as he bravely kissed me. And I'm glad he did. I'm glad he cam into my life. I'm glad he knew the real me. I'm glad he loved me. I'm glad I loved him back. I'm glad I moved on. I'm glad I made a decision I never regretted. And I'm glad I gave him one chance.

[Pearl Piari]

Lucia and Rina came up to me. They said I have a letter from Mitsuki-sensei. I told them all that happened. I didn't answer their questions. I went up to my room and read his letter.

In it, he told me to moved on. Guess what sensei? I already moved on, because I have Nagisa.

I set an alarm for 4:30. I have to make Valentines chocolate and a Bento for Nagisa. I have my worries for the future, but I'm not the type to worry. I drifted off to sleep, contented with what happened today.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Awwwts, wasn't that sweet? I loved it. Please don't forget to review! Please and thank you!


End file.
